Hide and Seek
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: The town is playing hide and seek. Eddy and Ed sets out to find them.


_Hide and Seek_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or any other jokes shown here._

_----_

The Cul-De-Sac sits empty. Dark clouds fill the sky. No one was around. The only person there was Eddy.

"Dang it! Hide and seek is hard." muttered Eddy. He had been playing Hide and Seek for 10 minutes, and he was it. Unfortunatly, he hasn't found anyone yet. But then, he got an idea.

_"Ed would probably be watching tv." thought Eddy. _He sneaked over to his friend's house and looked through the small window. He saw the tv on. An obvious sign that Ed was there. He quickly pushed open the window and landed on the ground. He walked over to a closet. Then he quickly reached for the doorknob when it swung open.

"Hiya Eddy!" said Ed. He took a sip from a soda he had in his hand. Eddy slowly got up from the ground and began strangling Ed.

"I will kill-" began Eddy. But then he heard a slam.

"It came from the kitchen Eddy." said Ed in a raspy, yet happy voice. Eddy dropped him and started for the stairs.

"Come on Ed! We have a culprit to catch!" said Eddy. They both ran upstairs, into the kitchen. The fridge door was completley open, with a mess on the floor. A track of the mess led to the backdoor. A mysterious figure was trying to get over a fence, eating some popcorn while doing so.

"Oh snap." said the figure. It jumped into the next yard.

"Go Ed! Go!" yelled Eddy.

"I'm running Eddy!" said Ed as he ran in place. Then he zoomed off, leaving behind a huge dust cloud. A trail of flames was left behind. "I'M GONNA GET YOU!" He smashed through many of the fences, eventually colliding with the figure in Kevin's yard. The tree in the yard then falls over and crushes a grill.

"Woah." said Eddy. He walked toward Kevin's yard, staring at the destroyed stuff Ed had just destroyed in his running frenzy. He eventually came across Ed, stuck on top of the big mouth named Sarah.

"Get off of me Ed!" yelled Sarah.

"Ah hah! Busted!" laughed Eddy.

"Oooh! Did I did good Eddy?" asked Ed.

"Good? You destroyed Kevin's yard! Wait till he gets a look at-" began Eddy.

"Grrr....." growled a voice. Everyone turned their heads to the fallen tree. A hand comes out from underneath. Kevin eventually crawled out. Eddy gulped and tagged Kevin and walked back to where he was standing.

"Now you're in trouble now." said Sarah with a smile.

"Run!" yelled Eddy. Both him and Ed turned and ran straight into Kevin's house.

"Stay out of my house you dorks!" yelled Kevin as he ran in. However, Eddy and Ed leaves through the front door and into Jimmy's house.

"Okay Ed. So we got Sarah and Kevin. We have to find Double D. Besides, he's the smart one." said Eddy. Then, rocks suddenly flew in through the window.

"Ahhh!!! Rocks bad for Ed!" screamed Ed as he took cover behind the couch. Eddy quickly hid beside him as rocks suddenly came in through the halls. The front wall of the house was filled with holes.

"I'm coming for you dork!" yelled Kevin.

"Hide!" said Eddy.

"Aren't we supposed to be seeking?" asked Ed.

"Oh come on!" said Eddy. A moment later, the door busts open. Kevin comes in, holding a slingshot armed with more rocks.

"Where are you dorks!?" yelled Kevin. He looks around the living room. He then heads to the stairs, passing by an egyption painting. It showed some people dancing. On the painting there was something that wasn't in place. Two stupid boys. Once they heard footsteps upstairs. They jumped out of the painting and ran.

"That was a close one Eddy." said Ed.

"You said it. C'mon, we have to find the others." said Eddy. However, they are stopped by Sarah.

"Hi guys." said Sarah.

"What do you want?" asked Eddy suspiciously.

"Oh. Nothing, except to tell you to tell everyone that you are looking for them." said Sarah.

"You monster!" yelled Eddy.

"Oh. Also, Kevin is looking out the window." said Sarah as she pointed to a nearby window, which Kevin was looking out of.

"AHHHH!!!! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" screamed Ed. Like before, he ran off in a blur. Eddy managed to grab onto Ed's jacket before he ran.

_With Double D....._

"You think this veichle will get us to the construction site in time Double D?" asked Johney.

"My calcuations says otherwise Johney." said Double D. They were both on a veichle, which Double D constructed out of his own wit. Johney pressed his ear against Plank.

"Plank says that the construction site is not further!" said Johney.

_"Talking peice of wood my foot." thought Double D. _

_With Rolf...._

"Follow Rolf!" said Rolf. He led Nazz and Jimmy through the junkyard.

"I wish Sarah was here Nazz." said Jimmy like the big baby he is.

"Don't worry Jimmy. You have me." said Nazz.

"Yeah, but I like Sarah better than you!" said Jimmy.

"...." said Nazz.

_With the other two Eds...._

"Alright Ed. The lane splits into two paths. I will take the right one, which leads to the construction site. You take the left, which will bring you to the junkyard. Got it?" asked Eddy.

"..........I have no idea what you said Eddy." said Ed.

".......Just take the left path Ed." muttered Eddy. The two walked down the lane and they take their destinated paths.

_With Ed..._

"Cock-a-doodle doo! The cow goes moo!" said a voice in the distance.

"The half witted Ed boy exposes himself! Hide!" yelled Rolf. Him and Jimmy ran for the nearby van and hid in it. Unfortunatly, Nazz wasn't fast enough.

"I'm going to regret this." said Nazz. She jumps into a nearby pile of trash. Ed then arrives.

"Hello? Does anyone have a quarter?" asked Ed out of pure stupidity. Then he sniffs the air.

_"CHUNKY PUFFS!" _yelled Ed very loudly. He then rushes into the trash pile Nazz was hiding in. He grabs a box of Chunky Puffs, running over Nazz in the process.

"Totally uncool dude...." muttered Nazz.

"I need milk." said Ed. He walked toward the van. Jimmy looked around the van and finds a very old carton of milk.

"He keeps milk in here? That's not healthy." said Jimmy. He grabs the box and tosses it out of the mirror.

"Found it! The milk was on my head all along!" said Ed.

"We are safe." said Rolf.

"Now I need a spoon." said Ed.

"Get the spoon Jimmy!" yelled Rolf. Jimmy made quick effort in grabbing a spoon from a drawer. He throws the spoon out of the window.

"Gasp! My head is magical! Now I need my pet rock!" said Ed.

"....His pet what?" asked Jimmy. Then the side of the van breaks open and the peices of it lands on Jimmy and Rolf. Ed grabs a small pebble and hugs it. Then he takes notice of Jimmy and Rolf.

"Tag, you're it!" said Ed as he poked Rolf and Jimmy.

"You have defeated Rolf.... Rolf says well done..." said Rolf in pain.

"Ow... My body hurts Rolf...." said Jimmy, who was obviously in more pain then Rolf.

_With Eddy...._

"Aha! There you are!" said Eddy. He had spotted Double D and Johney near a house that's currently being constructed.

"Johney! Climb! Climb for your life!" said Double D. Both him and Johney begins climbing up the structure. Eddy takes out a slingshot and aims it for Double D.

"Bingo." said Eddy. He then slings a rock at Double D. This causes him to lose his grip.

"DOUBLE D!" yelled Johney.

"Arg!!!" screamed Double D. He hits the ground, and rather badly too. Eddy walks up and tags him.

"Tag! One down, one to go!" said Johney. Before Double D could say anything, Eddy jumps off his head and onto a higher part of the structure, right below Johney. Then he takes out Plank and puts him against his ear.

"You want me to what Plank? You sure are brave!" said Johney. He then tosses Plank at Eddy, hitting him in the head. But he still had a firm grip.

"Why you little...." began Eddy. Johney begins climbing faster and ends up on top of the house structure. Then Eddy comes up afterwards. Johney begins running and Eddy starts chasing him. "Come back here!"

"Um.... Eddy?" asked Johney. He points downward to reveal that they ran off the house and is floating in mid-air.

"Aw man..." said Eddy. Both of them crashes to the ground. The only good thing however is that Eddy had managed to tag Johney in mid-air. He then passes out.

_Several hours later....._

_"Ugh.... Where am I?" _thought Eddy as he came to. Then Ed appeared, wearing a nurse's outfit.

"Hooray! You're awake! I thought the disguised ground creatures claimed your life!" yelled Ed happily. Eddy looked to his right to see Double D, who is in a full cast.

"You've won. I hope you're happy." muttered Double D. Eddy got up to see that the rest of the Cul-De-Sac was there. Johney was on the bed to his left, holding Plank. Sarah and Nazz sat in chairs, reading magizines, having gotton minor injuries. Kevin, Jimmy, and Rolf also sat in beds, wearing casts. Everyone turned to glare at Eddy and Ed.

"Okay..... Next time, we're playing Monopoly." said Eddy.

_The End_


End file.
